A Foal's Flight
by Pegasister MLP
Summary: Here in Equestria foals are born but when Nightmare moon escapes a foal appears. Twilight and her friends are willing to help but will nightmare moon find out?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic with fluttercord enjoy

* * *

Twilight stared in shock and in braverysaid "I know who you're Nightmaremoon"Nightmare moon bellowed "well someone knows who I am" then cackling disappearedin a blast of black glittering smoke.

Twilight galloped out of the city hall and into the night going to the library with Rainbow dash flying behind her. In the castle of the royal pony sisters a foal appeared inside.

Whitewings and coat that shone like the galaxy. Witha mane and tail long and straight coloured black as ebony her eyes were lilac coloured she rose and galloping out with fear in a frenzy. Unaware that she had a small unicorn hornhidden

in her forelock

* * *

Twilight and the others where at golden oak library.

Twilight frantically flips a book and other books held in her magic.

Trying to find a way she finds the book 'ponyfolk legends and more' she reads the page to Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbowdash and A.J a creature appears with different animal part of his body.

"Hi every pony some pony is in the Everfreeforest she scared and I have a front seat pop corn anyone?" "Discord please teleport this pony to the library please" said Fluttershy

"Do I really have to Fluttershy? Because tomorrow was going to be Tuesday tea day" he pouted Fluttershy said "Yes we need to see if the pony is ok" she whispered in his ear "fine I get her here in a jiffy" Twilight jaw dropping mouthing "Her?"

"Yes a girl" snorted Discord

 **I don't own anything except my original character Pegasus sister out school is back tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own My little pony friendship is magic**

"A girl"said Fluttershy "who oh" squeaked in surprise "was this true?" Asked Applejack Discord nodded to confirm that the foal was a girl. In a flash the foal appeared bathed in a bright light her coat was white as snow for her small stars and a black  
coat with tinted pinks and purplesand mane and tail was black.

Hereyes were lilac her unicorn horn was a fantastic twist of gold,silver,and bronze. The foal was stunned about how she was here in the library she started to cry and curled in a small heap with her wings fanning over her. Pinkie pie bounced  
over and

said " hi little foal who are you and my name is pinkie pie welcome to Ponyville" in a fast blur making the foal hide behind Rarity. Rarity looking at Pinkie pie in the eyes mouthed 'This foal is frightened of the teleportation Discorddid'.Pinkie

pie just whispered 'ok' after a few minutes the foal came out and said to the mane 6 and Discord shyly ' my name is Princess Jasmine of the moon' Applejack gasps softly but recovered quickly. 'Howdy sugar cube are you alright there?' Jasmine answered  
/with a small nod 'where am I' she asked Twilight said "a library" I've never seen a foal with a tricoloured horn said discord.

 **Well I need to call it quits this is turning into a great story all will be explained tomorrow rate and really be honest about the story and please review. Pegasister MLP out**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was unexpectedly fun but uneditedJasmine story **the pony within this chapter is a OC**

Discord pulled at the wing ofhis Pegasus side a book appeared. Wherea feather would have fallen he caught the bouquet of flying flowers of sunflowers and lilies on his right side giving them to the hooves of a palebutterscotch Pegasus.

"Oh thank you Discord you're sweeter than angel bunny" Smiled Fluttershy his talons made a snap and a book appeared upside down he grinned goofilyand read a page aloud "Sunrise and fly by with wings.

Thatshall tune the moon wherever you can look but not find the fallen that is lost." Rarity cried "Sweet diamonds of blues what does this gibberish mean sure it's a poem but who would written it?"

"To be honest y'all don't have a clue it's a riddle that's been in Equestria for more than a hundred moons though I don't have a clue with the first one."

"Okay this is easy just too easy the sentence means that it takes place in the sky and dawn" said Rainbow dash "I believe it's in Ponyville where the clouds are when we have rain"

Twilight spoke "the riddle is hard but with the clouds you can be right hmmm but it said you need wings to reach it wait the first sentence was sunrise and fly by with wings" Discord suggested "well four of us we do have wings"

Whichis Rainbow and Fluttershy including me and the mysterious filly" "we have two of earth ponies and unicorns" pipped Pinkie pie "Quite right Pinkie pie" Rarity said.

Meanwhile the foal took a deep breath and said "what's the meaning of this riddle is that some pony raises and lowers the sun and moon or you use your wings to fly with the sunrise I haven't got a clue"

Rainbow dash spoke "well I cannot race the sun I get sweaty" as soon as she said that all eyes turned to her looking questionable "oops" she looked away biting her tongue gently.

"Wait a second this is shakespony remember like 'Ace and Starlight' legend of a great pony has worked together with someone to write spells including famously cute poetry that's tricky" said Pinkie pie nodding and eating her weekly rock candy hooflet.

"You could be right" said Jasmine in a awed tone who wasdoinga double inside out loop in a figure of eight.

 **What will this lead to? Candy for those who spotted generation 1 of my little pony and and my little pony tales episode 'Play's the thing.**


	4. Chapter 3 finished

**the pony within this chapter is a OC**

Discord pulled at the wing ofhis Pegasus side a book appeared. Wherea feather would have fallen he caught the bouquet of flying flowers of sunflowers and lilies on his right side giving them to the hooves of a palebutterscotch Pegasus.

"Oh thank you Discord you're sweeter than angel bunny" Smiled Fluttershy his talons made a snap and a book appeared upside down he grinned goofilyand read a page aloud "Sunrise and fly by with wings.

Thatshall tune the moon wherever you can look but not find the fallen that is lost." Rarity cried "Sweet diamonds of blues what does this gibberish mean sure it's a poem but who would written it?"

"To be honest y'all don't have a clue it's a riddle that's been in Equestria for more than a hundred moons though I don't have a clue with the first one."

"Okay this is easy just too easy the sentence means that it takes place in the sky and dawn" said Rainbow dash "I believe it's in Ponyville where the clouds are when we have rain"

Twilight spoke "the riddle is hard but with the clouds you can be right hmmm but it said you need wings to reach it wait the first sentence was sunrise and fly by with wings" Discord suggested "well four of us we do have wings"

Whichis Rainbow and Fluttershy including me and the mysterious filly" "we have two of earth ponies and unicorns" pipped Pinkie pie "Quite right Pinkie pie" Rarity said.

Meanwhile the foal took a deep breath and said "what's the meaning of this riddle is that some pony raises and lowers the sun and moon or you use your wings to fly with the sunrise I haven't got a clue"

Rainbow dash spoke "well I cannot race the sun I get sweaty" as soon as she said that all eyes turned to her looking questionable "oops" she looked away biting her tongue gently.

"Wait a second this is shakespony remember like 'Ace and Starlight' legend of a great pony has worked together with someone to write spells including famously cute poetry that's tricky" said Pinkie pie nodding and eating her weekly rock candy hooflet.

"You could be right" said Jasmine in a awed tone who was doing adouble inside out loop in a figure of eight. Flapping her wings she landed gently on the library head was buried in thought pacing back and forth while she walked muttering.  
"Sunrise and wings it's hasn't made any sense butfly by? This is going to take forever unless if I. Wait it's is old pony literature and how come it remindsme of something? Its at the tip of my tongue coming out of my head whatever would  
the grand daughter of the Tricorn do?"

Twilight sparkle looked at Rarity and whispered "old pony books she is on to something" "yes Twilight she's trying twice as hard oh goodness is shegoing to do that thinking forever out loud?" Twilight tapped her head and replied "I have a feeling  
that is what she's going to do darling" 

Jasmine will continue thinking about the riddle and trying to make sense of it. But sheisn't as big as the rest of the mane 6and she's also one twelfthDiscord's size and he bigger than 45 times bigger than her. With his chaotic magic stronger  
than a foal.

 **What will this lead to? Candy for those who spotted generation 1 of my little pony and and my little pony tales episode 'Play's the thing.**


	5. Chapter 4

Unedited version

Jasmine was still flying in the golden oak librarybut twirling in circles while head was spinning and Discord saw her wings were tired from flyingand he snapped his tail and was dressed as a crossing guard. "Okay

Jasmine 'redizzy so rest on this cloud and here is a glass" snapping hiseagle claw he summoned a cotton candycloud and a glass.

Shelooked confused "why would I need this?" sheasked Discord chuckled "you will find out" she teleported up to the cloud finding it was soft yet not solid she sunk into the cloud. Jasmine opened her mouth to scream but instead found

the cloud rather sweet and soft cotton candy was fun to bounce on. She teleported out of the cloud and the cloud of cotton started to hover.

Achocolate milkshake appeared in the glass that Discord had given her moments ago she sipped at the glass that held the liquid it tasted so great. ThatJasmine looked at Discord and said "Thank you sir" Discord smiled warmly snapping his lion

paw summoned a napping pillow for his own personal use floating in a invisible hammock.

She enjoyed the bouncing on the cloud that Discord had conjured up she started to sing "My little pony my little ponywhat today's adventure be? My little pony my little pony will you have anysights to see? Will you wander?looking for

your guy?I'll be their right by your side I'll be their right by your side."

 **What will this lead to? Candy for those who spotted generation 1 of my little pony and and my little pony tales episode 'Play's the thing.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everybody good to be out of the exam room next exam is Monday this week okay thanks for your support.

* * *

At the castle of the royal pony sisters Nightmare moon appeared in the same room an millenniumwhere princessLuna firsttransformedinto the dark down into Luna's chambers where the bed and mirror appeared to

have appeared in a layer of dust and cobwebs.

"Where art thou thyself evil? Art thyself planned eternal night" inside her body Luna was fighting to reform but the darkness was strong she walked to her old mirror and said " show me the foal that was here before thy self when thy was unleashed!" Themirror  
was silver but dust was covering the reflection it started to glow.

The mirror glowed a bright flash replacing an image of the mirror was the foal only the body was found but the head was inside an interesting cloud resting on the floor. Nightmare moon saw the image turned her head in confusion "was this thy nameof the  
child called?"

She muttered under her breath. The mirror returned to normal as if it appeared to show herself she looked at her reflection smiling she said "the night will last but the foal must be with me" Chanting "sunrise and fly by with wingsthat shall tune  
the moon wherever you can look to find the fallen that is lost" "I haven't lost any pony but Tia she is thy kin"

Nightmare moon used her magic to summon a black book with a surge of darkness surrounding the book she read and began to chuckle that turned into laughter to cackling evilness. Her eyes wide open with excitement she read "to seek the one that you desire  
through thick and thin but don't fire" it was a really hard riddle for Nightmare moon but she was not going to let the riddle stop her from her magic.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everybody Pegasus sister MLP here

* * *

Twilight sparkle was with her friends and Discord, the group was flipping through books of the history of equestrian events. Discord was reading magicalspells in advanced learning to solve the problem riddle.

Whilst Jasminewas up in Twilight's bedroom asleep along with Spike who was reading the latest comic of the 'Power ponies'.The foal was sleeping her eyes glowed lavender her dream was about the riddle and it appeared to make sense she woke

from her slumber and tip toed out of bed.

Jasmine's horn sparkles with magic she teleported herself downstairs where she appeared on the floor "Guys I know the meaning of the riddle it's about Princess Celestiasinging to the moon and some pony banished" Twilight gasped " Your talking

/about one of the royal pony sisters Princess Luna first transformed into nightmare moon 1000 years ago inequestrian history."

"Wow" said Jasmine her face in awe alight her wings opened wide showing a colourful gradient of bronze, silver and gold on her feathers fading into the tips was gold. As Jasmine folded her wings her eyes glowed a silvery gold and a bright light engulfed  
/herself only her outline was seen. Applejack yelled "what's going on with her?!" "I don't know" replied Twilight to AJ "oh it could be her powers" said Discord. "How in the name of Celestia what's happening?" Said Rarity the light that had engulfed  
/Jasmine was a trio of colours that matched her wings and horn became twirling around. Jasmine couldn't speak or move but she was descending slowly to the ground. She gasped forair and looked at the ponies and Discord who had their eyes wide  
/with fear. Rainbow dash spoke "are you alright Jasmine?" Jasmine replied "Yes RD I'm ok but I am certain the riddle is solved it's something inside of the castle of the royal pony sisters". As soonas she said that the combination of magic and  
/friendship and her ansector spirit raised Nightmare Moon into the air and teleported her to Canterlot. In the throneroom where Princess Celestia was freefrom her entrapment of the sun saw her little sister Luna for the first time in

forever of 1000 years. "Sister is that you oh your safe not a bite or a scratch your safe safe" cried Celestia "Tia! Your safe and in no harm" was the muffled cries of Princess Luna.

* * *

Awesome this is **just one last chapter** until the story is finished and thank you for sticking with me by your support


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone the last chapter is here thanks for being so awesome

* * *

While the sisters where chatting away a gust of wind was present to the golden oak library. A unicorn stallion stepped out of the wind his coat a snowy white that was very similar to Jasmine's coat. "Who are you?" Said Discord the unicorn lifted his head  
/proudly and replied "I am the tricorn the great grandfather of Jasmine principal of the academy Unicorn school"

Jasmine thought of flying and found herself airborne without the use of her wings and landed beside her grandfather. "Grandfather how did you know I was in this dimension I thought I was lost" said Jasmine surprise "child that is a question for you to  
/find out in time" replied Tricorn Discord stammered "h-how are you able to fly without using your wings Jasmine?" "Well I thought of flying Discord it's different from normal magic in this world" it was silent in the library. "We must return to Arcadia  
/now Jasmine" said Tricorn his magic glowed and they were back where he was a horse with a foal that was the same but both had horns. Jasmine eyes sparkle for a moment and she whinny loudly proudly reared up and flew abovethe tree line breathing  
/in the sent of home. "Take care every one I will remember" she neighed softly. Inside the library princess celestia and Luna appeared "Twilight sparkle where is that foal Luna told me he or she was here in a Cotten candy cloud" twilight bowed and  
said "She left with her great grandfather Tricorn to a different dimension called Arcadia"


End file.
